mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Okojo-san
is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Ayumi Uno and serialized in ''LaLa. The chapters were collected into eight tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha and released from 1996 to 2005. The series is about an ermine living as a pet in a small apartment complex. Okojo-san was adapted into a 51-episode anime series titled by the Japanese animation studio Radix, and aired on TV Tokyo from October 2, 2001 to September 24, 2002. Synopsis A white ermine, known in Japan as an okojo, Okojo-san lives at an exotic pet store run by a greedy manager until one day he escapes. In the chaos following, he ends up unconscious in a garbage can, where college student Haruka Tsuchiya finds him. Mistaking him for a ferret, Tsuchiya takes Okojo home with him. At the Shiawase apartment complex, Okojo meets other pets, including the mouse Chorori, and the various eccentric human tenants. With his friends, Okojo struggles to adapt to life with humans, vacuum cleaners, and all the other things that come with human society. The comedy is largely reliant on absurdity and Okojo's tendency towards melodrama. Characters Animals *'Okojo/Kojopii' (Okojo-san, オコジョさん) - A white ermine with a leaf on top of his head, Okojo-san is very confident, aggressive, and proud, viewing all humans as either servants or rivals. In spite of his professed disdain for them, Okojo finds himself becoming very attached to his extended family of humans and animals. He takes himself very seriously, and as such has a quick temper and is prone to melodrama. When Okojo must be taken to the local veterinarian, Yuuta gives Okojo the name "Kojopii," but the other animals continue to call him "Okojo-san." Saeki Shun, who initially thought Okojo was a mouse, calls him "Chuuchun." *'Chorori' (ちょろり) - A pet mouse who lives in Shiawase Apartments, Chorori is very timid and polite, and sees Okojo-san as his superior. His owner, an unpopular manga artist, is very cruel to Chorori at times, but Chorori loves her nonetheless. *'Kojoru' (コジョルー) - A female ermine *'Tatchin' (タッチン) - A male ferret *'Pyonki' and Pyanki (ピョンキー and ピャンキー) - Two hedgehogs Humans *'Haruka Tsuchiya' (Tsuchiya Haruka) - A college student living in the Siawase apartment finds a ferret in a garbage can and cares for it. He also knows the neighbors pretty well, like Yuuta, an elementary student who lives next door and visits okojo. He apparently doesn't speak that much and only says a couple of words per episode. He attends Sumidagawa University with Saeki. *'Yuuta Kudou' - Yuuta is an elementary student and is one of the neighbors of Haruka. He visits Haruka. Haruka planned to give Yuuta Okojo but decided not to. Yuuta loves to play with Okojo. *'Morishita Mayumi' - Mayumi is a student that has a crush on Haruka Tsuchiya. *'Doctor Akihi Tsukahara' - A doctor at a pet clinic with his nurse, Miyako. He has an obsession with Okojo's and believes if he sees one it will bring him good luck. He is seen in the episode when Okojo gets hurt and needs medical attention. *'Miyako' - Nurse of Doctor Tsukahara. She does all that she can to help him, although she is annoyed when he ignores her when he dreams about him meeting Okojo. *'Manga Artist' - The owner of Chorori, she is a manga artist. She does very cruel and unusual torture to Chorori. An example would be when she was about to feed Chorori to the crawfish but then Okojo bit her and fights her. She fears a call from the publisher. She's much nicer when the publisher accepts her manga. *'Ruru and Ruka Tadakoro' - Two twin pre-schoolers who love to creep out other living things. For example, when Okojo and Chorori stumble into their room they start playing a game called "The Strange Game" where they would sing strange in perfect harmony. This creeped out Chorori and intimidated Okojo. *'Saeki Shun' - A college student who lives in the apartment. He lives by himself and talks to himself. He's always seen smiling even when he's hurt. He frightens Okojo and Chorori because he talks to himself, plays with Okojo, and he seems never to get angry at Okojo for scratching him. He plays with Okojo by calling him an eel, making Okojo a scarf, and he mind-tricks Okojo to imitate him when he says the word "Chuuchun". He attends Sumidagawa University with Haruka. He lives with his sister, Tomoko. He is a bit of a sore loser however, when they were deciding who would keep "ChuuChun" a.k.a Okojo, Okojo chose Haruka and then Saeki steals Okojo and keeps him as a pet for a while before Okojo escapes. *'Tomoko Shun' (佐伯トモコ) - Has the same personality as her brother. She too plays with Okojo as a scarf. They both torture Okojo and they both love Okojo, and they are both childish, example would be when they wanted to play soccer, tennis, or baseball with Okojo, of course okojo is going to be the ball in everyone of these sports, but then Okojo plays dead and they blame each other for his "Fake" death. Voice cast * Okojo-san - Miyuki Sawashiro * Haruka Tsuchiya - Yutaka Koizumi * Yuuta Kudou - Nanae Katou * Chorori - Masami Yamazaki * Tsukahara Akihi - Hiroki Takahashi * Saeki Shun - Harada Hideaki * Saeki Tomoko - Asuka Nakamura * Haruhi Terada - Narrator Episodes Songs Opening Theme *''Ano ko no Happy Face'' (A Child's Happy Face) - Shiawase Sisters (eps 1-25) *''Kojopii no Uta'' (Kojopii's Song) - Shiawase Okojo-gumi (eps 26-51) End Themes *''Nemuku Naru Made'' - Hideaki Takatori (eps 1-25) *''Poka Poka Kojoru'' - Mika Sakenobe (eps 26-51) External links * * Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fictional weasels Category:Fictional ferrets Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Manga of 1996 ja:しあわせソウのオコジョさん zh:頑皮小白貂